Unexpected Love
by fallen-one666
Summary: AU Edward tells Bella he doesn't love her and leaves her in the forest alone. Leah finds her and feels a connection with her because of their shared pain. Leah and Bella grow closer and help each other get over their pain. Leah/Bella possible lemons later


Okay so I'm back into writing fanfics, but this is my first ever Twilight fic, and its my new fave pairing, Bella/Leah. I have no idea why I like it so much but I do. This first chapter is kinda short, and I only have a bit of an idea of where I want this story to go. If I continue this updates will be sporadic, I'm in college so I don't really have a lot of time to write.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I do not own.

------------

"It will be like I never existed."

Bella was struggling to breath as she attempted to grasp that the love of her life was leaving her forever, and taking with him her new family.

Edward stared down at her impassively, watching as the human slowly but surely lost it. 'I should have done this sooner.' He thought as Bella's emerald eyes filled with tears.

"But why? Why are you doing this?" Bella pleads, her eyes searching his for a hint of the love that she had seen in them everyday before this, but instead found only apathy and even a hint of annoyance.

"Honestly Isabella I don't know why you didn't see this coming, sure you were a nice change at first, but honestly now that the appeal has worn off it's time I moved on. In fact the only thing that initially interested me was my inability to read your mind. But even that has lost its charm."

Tears were now falling unchecked over her pale cheeks as Bella's world shattered into billions of pieces around her. "But Edward...I love you! I love you so much!" she whispered pleadingly reaching out a hand to touch his arm.

Edward jerked his arm back, and shrugged, "You'll get over it, human's are so very fickle in their emotions and their memories. Especially young humans such as yourself Isabella."

He turned away from the broken girl, "Well I'm already late for meeting up with my family, I must get going, I would have left with them but Alice insisted upon me telling you goodbye, honestly I don't see the point. Goodbye Isabella."

With that he was gone. He moved so quickly Bella never actually saw him go.

"Edward!" she whispered stumbling forward off the path that they had been on and into the forest. She stumbled and fell through the forest desperately calling out his name, praying that he would come back. She had wandered deep into the woods when she suddenly tripped over a half concealed stump and fell to the ground hard.

Bella stayed there on the ground curling up into a ball as she felt the first drops of rain hit her skin.

She didn't know how long she lay there in the rain; it could have been minutes, hours, or years. She barely felt the torrential down pour, didn't notice the steady darkening as day faded to night. She felt hollow, dead inside.

Slowly she began to hear voices calling out in the night...it sounded like her name. But Bella still did not move, the calls only just barely brushing the very edges of her awareness. Didn't they know she just wanted to die?

Then she heard what sounded like a large animal moving around and snuffling through the dense undergrowth. She couldn't even bring her self to feel any fear. Then moments later she felt very warm soft arms encircle her frozen and soaked body as she was hoisted into the air and settled against a very warm, slim body, soft breasts cushioning her side as she shivered violently from cold.

"I found you." whispered a soft, feminine voice. That was the last thing Bella heard before she slipped into unconsciousness.

-------

Leah Clearwater stared down at the young woman she held in her arms; the shivering had ceased as her too warm body warmed the girl up. She had been in her own secret spot deep in the forest trying to get away from everyone and everything. Sam and Emily had announced the date of their wedding earlier that day and she just couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't keep looking at how happy they were together when it should have been her!

She had gotten a call on her cell phone from her mother telling her that Charlie's daughter had disappeared in the woods with her leech boyfriend, she hadn't been seen in hours. Leah had been tempted to not go searching for the girl; after all it was her own fault for dating a fucking leech. But then her mother reminded her that Charlie was their friend and what losing his daughter would do to him.

So she had phased and took off searching for the girl's scent through the rain. She was just about to give the girl up for dead and drained, she faintly caught the sound of whimpering. She followed the sound and as she got closer the faint scent of bloodsucker stung her nose so bad she sneezed to try and get it out of her nose.

She followed the scent until another scent overpowered the sickeningly sweet vampire smell. The scent was that of a human, but unlike any other human she had ever smelled, it was floral and utterly intoxicating.

Leah eagerly followed the scent until she saw none other than Bella Swan curled into the fetal position on the forest floor soaking wet, and staring at nothing through sightless eyes.

Leah quickly shifted back to her human form and pulled on her sports bra, and cut offs she had brought with her strapped to her hind leg as a wolf. Leah picked the young woman up into her arms and was startled to see that the human's skin wasn't as cold against her own skin as it should be, she must have a pretty bad fever.

As she looked down into Bella's eyes she froze. Bella wore the exact same expression Leah herself had worn the day her entire world came crashing down. Instantly she felt a connection with the human and held her a little tighter as she whispered softly to her.

"I found you."

------

Okay so I know this was pretty short. Hopefully I'll be able to get chapter two done soonish, I make no promises but please review and let me know what you think okay? Also I know that Bella's eyes aren't green in the books but I like the idea of her with green eyes so I changed it.


End file.
